Namida
by Sakura Ankokukari
Summary: -yo nunca estaré a su altura, jamás lograre que me voltee a ver, siempre seré el remplazo, siempre seré el premio de consuelo —, —No… Kagome, eso no es verdad, sango dime que no es verdad —


Bueno aqui les dejo otro fic mio, con el que llore, estaba inspirada y les recomiendo que mientras lo lean escuchen la cancion de Hkaru Utada - Prisioner Of LOve

http: watch?v= W6QjKT1A2pI

Buno creo que todos ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen y son de la grandiosa Ruimiko Takahashi, y yo solo tome prestado los personajes para darle vida a esta historia de mi auotoria y espero les guste

Namida=Lagrima

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜ﾟ･**･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜ﾟ･**･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･

—Hay esta, una vez más me dejo otra vez por kykyo, yo nunca estaré a su altura, jamás lograre que me voltee a ver, siempre seré el remplazo, siempre seré el premio de consuelo — dijo kagome en lagrimas en los brazos de sango, estaba totalmente destrozada después de seguir a inuyasha y comprobar una vez mas que fue a ver a kykyo, pero ya no pudo seguir viendo mas y se regreso llorando a los brazos de sango.

—Kagome-chan, yo… no sé qué decirte, me gustaría decir que Inuyasha te ama, pero… — trataba de consolar sango a Kagome

— No te preocupes sango, se perfectamente que Inuyasha jamás me amara, para el siempre seré el… el remplazo de Kykyo soy el premio de consolación, yo… yo fui una estúpida al pensar que si permanecía a su lado me vería a mí, a Kagome Higurashi y no la reencarnación de Kykyo, pero veo que me equivoque lo único que conseguí fue hacerme más daño — dijo Kagome mientras aumentaba su llanto

—Kagome-chan, llora es lo único que puedo decirte, llora y saca todo ese dolor que tienes dentro de ti y que has guardado dentro de ti — le dijo sango mientras abrazaba a Kagome y la consolaba, no había necesidad de mas palabras todo estaba más que entendido la simple presencia de sango ayudaba a Kagome, no necesitaba palabras de consuelo solo necesitaba llorar y que alguien la abrazara era lo único que pedía y era lo que necesitaba

Después de un rato Kagome se fue tranquilizando, pero siguió abrazada a sango, hasta que finalmente una de las dos se animo a hablar

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Kagome-chan? — le pregunto sango a Kagome

—lo mejor es que me regrese a mi época, este no… yo no pertenezco aquí, soy solo una extraña aquí y lo único que consigo al permanecer aquí es lastimarme más, por favor sango despídeme de todos, en especial de Shippo y dile que me perdone por no despedirme de él — le dijo Kagome a sango mientras se levantaba e iba a preparar todas sus cosas

—pero Kagome, no creo que Shippo se enoje mientras le traigas esos dulces que tanto le gustan de seguro te perdonara — contesto sango, ignorando las verdaderas intenciones de Kagome

—no Sango, ya no va a haber más dulces, ni comida ninja, ni… ni más ni más despedidas mías cada vez que voy a presentar algún examen, esta vez… esta vez yo… esta vez es para siempre — dijo Kagome a punto de llorar otra vez

—kagome… — sango se quedo quieta en su lugar sin saber que decir pues ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de kagome y estaba a punto de llorar ella también al ver a sufrir tanto por un amor no correspondido, ella conocía bien ese sentimiento pero al fin sus sentimientos al final habían sido aceptados por el monje Miroku, pero los de Kagome…, aunque le doliera despedirse de su mejor amiga sango sabia en el interior que lo que hacia Kagome era lo correcto aunque una parte le dijera que tal vez Inuyasha y Kagome con esta separación los dos sufrirían mucho

—Adios Sango, en verdad le doy gracias a… a quien sea que me haya puesto en su camino, me divertí mucho con ustedes y a pesar de todo siempre te considerare mi mejor amiga, siempre te recordare a ti, a Shippo, al monje Miroku, a la anciana Kaede, la pequeña Rin, a todos, a todos los que conocí siempre los recordare con mucho cariño e incluso siempre llevare en mi corazón a Inuyasha, porque sé que nunca lo voy a poder olvidar porque yo… yo… — Kagome nuevamente empezó a llorar. — yo siempre lo amare

—Kagome nosotros tampoco te olvidaremos, siempre te recordaremos con gran cariño, tu siempre estarás presente en nuestra memoria y en nuestro corazón — dijo sango mientras la volvía a abrazar. — se feliz Kagome, tú te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, adiós — ya todo había sido dicho, Kagome agarro todo el valor que pudo y se dirigió al pozo antes de que se arrepintiera, y sello el pozo para siempre.

Sango se había quedado en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede llorando, llego Shippo con Kirara y los dos se preocuparon al verla así pero no consiguieron hacerla hablar, llego Miroku, la anciana Kaede pero tuvieron el mismo resultado sango seguía ahí llorando desconsoladamente solamente se dejo abrazar por el monje Miroku, cuando finalmente llego Inuyasha, sango paro su llanto y se abalanzo contra él y golpeando el pecho de Inuyasha con sus puños le gritaba

-¡ES TU CULPA!, ¡ES TU CULPA!, ¡POR TU CULPA NOS DEJO!, ¡POR TU CULPA NOS DEJO KAGOME!, ¡SE FUE, SEFUE PARA SIEMPRE Y ES TU CULPA!, ¡TE ODIO INUYASHA!- le gritaba sango llorando a Inuyasha mientras lo golpeaba, mientras Inuyasha se quedaba en shock al escuchar que Kagome se había ido para siempre

—No… Kagome, eso no es verdad, sango dime que no es verdad — dijo Inuyasha mientras agarraba de los brazos a sango y la zarandeaba.

—se fue para siempre Inuyasha, nos dejo y todo es tu ¡CULPA! — le dijo sango a Inuyasha mientras se soltaba del agarre, Inuyasha se quedo estático en su lugar no movía ningún musculo hasta que reacciono y salió corriendo al pozo.

Una vez llego al pozo y salto, esperaba llegar a la época de Kagome, pero nada todavía seguía viendo el cielo, Inuyasha lo volvió a intentar una y otra vez el poder cruzar el pozo pero era inútil, el pozo estaba sellado, jamás la volvería a ver, finalmente Inuyasha cayó de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo

—¡NOO!, ¡KAGOMEEE! — gritaba llorando con desesperación Inuyasha, sango tenía razón él había sido un idiota por su culpa Kagome se fue, lo había abandonado, todo por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos a tiempo, ahora jamás podría ser feliz a lado de Kagome, y todo era culpa de él, solo le quedaba rezar a todos los dioses para que se compadecieran de él y que algún día le perdonaran y le permitieran estar al lado de Kagome, su único y verdadero amor.


End file.
